Space/M09
Access to Sector M09 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M08, as such you'll need around 7.5M+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M09 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards * / Eden Accelerator (8h) / Volcanic III /Eden Accelerator (24h) / ? Fantastic Crystal IV / 3x Space Transitioner / Honorable Rapier (Lifeguard's trial item) Homeworld and Named Asteroids: Starry * **ALL QUEST INFORMATION ON THE Starry PAGE** * Starry Plane ** (0%) Starry Palace *** Submit 3 Plane Treasures (Red Hood's Cloak, Mad Hatter's Top Hat, Mary's Box) *** I defeated hag - Gain 5x Fantastic Crystal I, 3x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), 3x Eden Accelerator (3h), 3x Maintenance Accelerator (3h) *** I cleared the Deadly House - Gain , 30x Bluefairy Powder I, 30x Golden Feather I, 30x Magical Blocks I, 15x Fantastic Crystal I ** Bubble Grove ** Dwarfs' Home - Shop *** Dwarf's Hobby (Req Shining stone) - Gain , 3x Fantastic Crystal I ** (100%) Hag's Tower * Red Hood Plane ** (0%) Blade Angle Village ** (25%) Lost Woods ** (50%) Candy House ** (75%) Cabin in the Woods *** Investigate - Gain 25x Golden Feather I ** (100%) Hunter's Camp *** Hunt Experience -> Vampire Hunter Gumball gains Attack +2, HP +20 * Alice Plane ** (0%) Tea-Party Hall ** (25%) Rabbit Hole ** (50%) Queen of Spades' Palace ** (75%) Grand Garden ** (100%) Queen of Hearts' Palace *** Investigate - Gain 5x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 30x Magical Blocks I * Nutcracker Plane ** (0%) Mary's Home ** (25%) Candy Kingdom ** (50%) Toy Store ** Nutcracker Realm - Airship Shop ** (100%) Mouse Kingdom *** Investigate - Gain 5x Electricity Storage Device, 30x Bluefairy Powder I ** Chocolate Factory Lapzel * Explore for Fantastic Crystal I, Starry Coin, Coins, Gems * 10% - Tower in the Forest ** Investigate - Gain 5x Marble II, 5x Limestone II, 5x Granite II, 5x Sandstone II ** Drifting Song - Unlock "Chat" in Desperate Wilderness ** Transfer Message - Unlock "Reunion" in Desperate Wilderness * ?% - Snuggly Duckling (Shop) ** 3000 - Anesthetic for Hunting (Quest Item) ** 1500 - Old Pocket Watch (Quest Item) ** 2500 - 5x Eden Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** 2500 - 5x Cultivation Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** 2500 - 5x Maintenance Accelerator (60m) (Limit 10) ** 1000 - 2x Primary Propellant (Limit 10) ** 1200 - Advanced Propellant (Limit 10) ** 1200 - Volcanics II (Limit 10) ** $17.99 - Hag's Jewel Case * 100% - Desperate Wilderness ** Chat - Unlock "Transfer Message" in Tower in the Forest ** Reunion - Gain 60x Eden Accelerator (10m), Neverland * Explore for Bluefairy Powder I, Golden Feather I, Magical Blocks I, Starry Coins * 10% - Wondrous Port ** Investigate - Gain Pirate's Patch (Quest Item), 5x Primary Propellant, 3x Uranium Ore Storage Device * ?% - Mermaid Lagoon ** Mermaid's Request - Unlock "Steal Pearl" in Pirate's Stronghold ** I got back the pearl - Gain 10x Eden Accelerator (60m), 10x Gas Storage Device, 30x Bluefairy Powder I * 100% - Pirate's Stronghold ** Investigate - Gain 3x Advanced Propellant, 5x Electricity Storage Device ** Steal Pearl (Require Pirate Hook and Pirate's Patch) - Gain Mermaid's Pearl (Quest Item) Moldoll * Explore for 285x Bluefairy Powder I, 540x Golden Feather I, 415x Magical Blocks I, * 10% - Ground Base ** Investigate - Gain 2x Gas Storage Device, 2x Uranium Ore Storage Device, 2x Electricity Storage Device * ?% - Strange Ward ** Investigate - Gain 5x Electricity Storage Device, 2x Maintenance Accelerator (3h) ** Mage's Request - Unlocks Investigate at Luna the Sanctuary *** Report - Unlocks Attack Baal at Luna the Sanctuary * 100% - Luna the Sanctuary ** Investigate - Black Gas ** Attack Baal - Fight superboss - Ancient Ritual Offering, , Space Transitioner Blue * Explore for Starry Coin, Cells, Gumball Pots, Cultivation Accelerator (5m) * 10% - Pioneer Camp ** Erratic Wanted - Unlock "Set Trap" in Miasma Valley ** I captured Black Shadow - Gain Blackfury Gene, 3x Cultivation Accelerator (3h), * ?% - Miasma Valley ** Investigate - Gain 8x Cultivation Accelerator (60m), 6x Gas Storage Device ** Set Trap (Req Anesthetic Powder and Trap Setting Analysis 3) *** Capture Black Shadow (1148,1049,1210,1074,8.5m) - Unlock "I captured Black Shadow" in Pioneer Camp * ?% - Crystal Mountain ** Investigate - Gain Shining Stone (Quest Item), 30x Arcane Crystal, 3x Fantastic Crystal I, 10x Holy Crystal ** Touch Crystal - Holy Dragon Gumball: Power +2, MP +20 Resource Worlds: E-Planet-E39 * Mine for , Sandstone I, Granite I, Volcanics I E-Planet-G05 * Mine for , Granite I, Limestone I, Volcanics I E-Planet-U48 * Mine for , Marble I, Limestone I, Sandstone I Eco Planet-X * Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 10 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - 11,678,175 1415/1243/1350/1292 * Canas' Enlightenment - 11,891,825 1367/1305/1251/1437 * Ranger's Song - 12,166,550 1389/1286/1445/1312 * Abyss' Roar - 12464375 1350/1463/1400/1287 Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: *